


We can't let them die

by Eddie_spaghetti_loser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Don't Judge, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Parental David Rossi, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek, Protective Emily Prentiss, Psychological Torture, Randomness, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Sad Spencer Reid, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spencer Reid Fluff, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_spaghetti_loser/pseuds/Eddie_spaghetti_loser
Summary: Basically you and garcia get kidnapped , morgan and reid are a mess , prentiss is a badass and you do get saved so don't worry
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my first time writing a reader insert so shushy

You and garcia were walking to your cars when a man came up to you two asking "please help, my kid is in danger! He was shot!" You two looked at each other then went to help the man.  
"Have you called an ambulance- where is the kid?" Before you could say anything else the man grabbed your gun from you threw it aside , taking garcia in his car and pulling you in. You and her screamed , hoping someone from your team would hear you. The guy turned around in his driver's seat.  
"Say one more word and i gag you both now hand over your phones now, or this gun kills you both. He was pointing the gun at garcia's head, you handed over your phone , you had just sent the first contact on your phone your location however garcia was the tech geek..how would they find you two? If they even noticed in time that is. She handed her phone over as well the guy put them in his pocket. What an idiot, they'd be able to track them.. hopefully. The car was moving so opening the door wasn't an option, the doors were locked anyway. Garcia started crying and you hugged her.  
"Hey don't worry, it'll be ok"  
"I-.. i never got to tell morgan i..i love him.."  
"You will when you get back ok? Were going to get out of this"  
"No you won't, you're going to have a fun time with me then you'll end up in the river with the fishies. "  
You both stayed hugging each other while the car drove for about an hour. The guy had the gun safety off and in one of his hands , you couldn't try taking your phone or anything. You were stuck. When you arrived he pointed the gun at you two while he tied both your hands together first then out a gag in your mouth. He did the same to garcia then let you two get out if the car. You observed your surroundings, it was some rural area with evergreen trees , so you were still in virginia probably. He shoved you two into a cabin and forced you both down the stairs to the basement. Once you were down there both of your ties got attached to chains , there was blood on them, this had happened before. It wasn't his first time doing this. He walked away after making sure you two couldn't reach anything to free you. Garcia had stopped crying but you saw her eyes quickly looking around the room, she was panicking and you were too but you had to remember everything you were taught. Showing fear and giving in to them only encourages them. The guy came back down a little later with a belt and some other tools for bondage and torture ....oh shit this was going to hurt like a bitch.


	2. Where are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the team finds out you're gone

Spencer reid was still finishing some paperwork at his desk when he heard the faintest scream. That voice sounded too familiar. He got up and looked out the window to see a car drive away, his coworker y/n car was still there , panic ran through him. The girl he sat next to everyday, the one he stared at constantly and wished he has enough courage to ask out could be kidnapped and killed. He got a message from her, it was her location, he knew she needed help now.  
"HOTCH" he was a nervous wreck by the time hotchner came over. He was scribbling on paper, the model and year of the car he had just seen , he didn't seen the license plate.  
"She- missing, taken y/n was taken! I think! She just sent me her location- where's garcia? Didn't she leave with her- oh no" he was hyperventilating by now. A full depressive episode , this was going to end badly, the person who helped calm him down normally was taken , fuck.  
"Ok, Reid calm down, we'll find them, the team is still here for the most part, I'll be right back, prentiss help reid."  
Prentiss came over and out her arm around him comfortingly.  
"Don't worry genius, we'll find them ok? She's smart, and so is garcia , they've got a better chance than everyone else alright? I think rossi is already working on a profile, want to help him? It'll ease your mind" all reid could do was nod. They walked over to a room where rossi was writing things down.  
"Hey, come on in, spencer , do not worry, she'll be ok , i know how close you two were. We'll find her alright?"  
"Ok.." reid felt like crying , what if she was being tortured right now? He looked at his phone again, nothing....  
The person who took them might have taken her phone by now..as well as her gun what if he shot them?? He hadn't heard a shot noise but maybe when they get to their destination. Oh god here comes the anxiety again. The team all came in the room and started working on a profile , this was extremely important, these were their friends they needed to help them they couldn't let them die. "Alright we need to get my babygirl garcia back, now " morgan said walking in the room also looking very worried like the rest of the team. Even hotchner and rossi looked stressed. JJ was currently broadcasting a report for them and an alert for the car that had taken them.  
"Ok we've got a profile , so lets go look at their cars, and where they were taken from, i know we're not csis but that's ok" hotch said, picking up their work and going outside. Once they got there reid noticed some dirt in the place the car was parked as well as a pine needle. " The woods, the care came from the woods this is a pinus sylvestris tree needle, they're near the woods I'm sure of it"  
"That's great reid but WHAT FUCKING WOODS?!?" Morgan lost his temper, everyone knew morgan and garcia were friends but everyone suspected something more.  
"I-i- idk...they're native to most places but the largest woods near here are an hour away- and over 15000 miles wide.." reid said nervously, not expecting morgan to be so upset.  
Rossi defended reid "morgan, take a deep breath, we'll find them ok? We'll check locations for cabins and houses in those woods, there's two of them i wouldn't be surprised if this unsub lived out there, he's most likely done this before" morgan sighed and rubbed his forehead anxiously.  
"Sorry reid I'm just- upset"  
"It's ok we all are, now let's go" prentiss said before anyone else could say anything. 

They were in the car driving and reid was looking through pictures on his phone of the suspected woods, he searched through Google maps and Google earth for cabins and boom. There was a cabin, with the exact car model he saw. They were going to find them he was sure of it now.  
"There's a cabin, with the car i saw , it's been only a year since google earth did it's last round so it's recent, and it has the same car, i just don't know how to get there."  
"Perfect, we can ask a ranger over there or something" rossi added. A while later they arrived , reid was extremely anxious. "Hello, were from the fbi, we believe there has been a kidnapping and the possible suspect lives near here, using a jeep grand cherokee" hotch said while showing a ranger his fbi badge.   
"Oh sure, that's jacobs car i think, he's a ranger here i can show you his cabin, though sometimes he moves around" the ranger took them to the cabin reid saw , the car wasn't there.  
"Looks like he moved, he's somewhere nearby I'm sure, don't worry I'll call for him, i saw him this morning" the ranger reassured them.  
"This morning? May I ask what he was doing then, when you saw him" rossi said looking tense. "Hm he was loading some stuff in his car idk maybe he went hiking , he got some ropes, knives and other things I can't remember..oh wait ...did you say kidnapping earlier? Oh dear is he going to hurt the people he has??" Reid took note of that, they never said how many people were taken. This guy was helping the unsub or he was the unsub. How could he tell the others without him noticing. He texted each if them what he thought, at different times to seem less suspicious. "He has two of our agents , we're not sure if he has hurt them yet but it sounds like he's planning on it.." hotch had his brows furrowed. Reid could tell he was feeling anxious, angry and impatient with this clueless ranger. Hotch got the text and nodded to reid. Reid was now panicking, again, he had wasted time by finding the wrong cabin , shit they could be dead by now..even though it wasn't very likely. 

Where are they?


	3. Stay strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and garcia go through some stuff as the two unsubs taunt you both and tricking you two into thinking the team is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this is the chapter where the reader insert does gets assaulted and garcia starts to so if this triggers you in any way I'd skip this, but hey no worries cause this story is only two or three chapters away from ending i think so good luck

After the torture of the belt and knife the guy who took you left the room. So far the greatest pain you had was the one in your chest, aching to see...your coworker? Spencer? Why him, sure you really liked him but..it wasn't like that..right? Either way but the focus right now, garcia was bleeding from her hands and she had multiple marks on her arms and face. You could feel the skin on your wrists dry and burn from the chains , your face stung from the belt. You couldn't imagine what would happen next, the man had threatened to rape you both if you disobeyed him, you thought that would happen whether you disobeyed or not. Garcia was crying, you knew she really loved morgan and wanted him to come save her. Sure she was a co-worker but you considered her a friend as well. You would rather have all the pain on you than her, she was so sweet and kind she deserved none of this. You on the other hand...well highschool wasn't your best moment in life for kindness that was for sure. Maybe this was karma for being rude to people, you pushed them away it's not like you made fun of them....to their faces at least. You heard footsteps coming down, and this time it was a different guy, was he here to save them? Hope, what a mistake.  
The guy smirked.   
"Alright so my friend Jacob over here said you two pretty ladies work with the fbi? Hm? "   
"Yes" there was no point in denying it.  
"Well you're friends tried coming to save you but it's a good thing we've got guns. "   
No they didn't just kill the team, they couldn't have.   
" I didn't hear any gunshots" garcia said confidently.  
" That's cause they didn't happen honey , my friend decided to use a different tactic"   
" Which is?"   
" Poison gas"   
You hated to admit it did make some sense, there were large pipes and drainage systems outside the cabins you saw earlier.   
" Now which one of you wants to receive the last words of what was his name again...dr spencer reid?"   
Your eyes welled up with tears, he was tricking you but even just the thought of reid ever having last words created a painful pit in your stomach.   
"Ah i see, well he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't save you" he cackled.   
This was enough you wouldn't fall for the tricks, or give in to this pain. You had to stay strong and fight to get out of here.   
"Why are we here?? " you asked angrily , glaring daggers at the man.  
" For some fun, and I've done this before so here's the plan , just so you can get. ...Ready for it" you wanted to slap that grin off his face then kick him in the balls and even kill him but you were at the disadvantage sadly.   
"First some rules, that parts done , and now I get to have some fun with you both, then Jacob will come back and have his way then some more torture and then we'll go on a little walk"   
Walk? That was your chance, you didn't know these woods but you could run , track and field in school sure helped with that and so did the fbi academy. However they probably knew these woods well..so that may not be a good idea..  
The guy walked over to garcia.   
"No! Don't touch her, I'll do what you want, spare her"   
"Ohhh we've got a hero , sure honey we'll start with you, I'll have more energy anyway" you gritted your teeth , he was absolutely disgusting.   
"No, y/n , don't you dare , stop, no please" garcia was pleading but the guy seemed to have made up his mind. You felt the chains release you, the guy grabbed you from behind but you elbowed him and pushed him back, running over to garcia but then you felt something sharp strike your side. This motherfucker just stabbed your side and laughed. You pulled the knife out, wincing and started to cut garcia's chains, you managed to punch the guy before he grabbed you by the throat and shoved you backwards, he took the knife out of your hand and threw it across the room. There goes any chance of escaping. He let go, allowing you to breathe but he tied your hands back with a belt. His hand pushed you down on your knees. Ugh no , not happening, honestly you'd rather be tortured than have this happen. It was probably a bad idea but hey it's make it harder for him to rape you so you just floped down. Sure a little childish but whatever to get you away.   
"Wh- don't do that, i just want head , come back here you little bitch" he grabbed you and pulled you up.   
Shit.   
"Y/n stay strong ok, they'll come for us you know they will, sweetie just focus on getting out of here" garcia was crying, she didn't want to see you like this.   
" I know garcia, don't worry thanks" you smiled at her then felt him grab your hair.   
"Ow"   
"Shut up" he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. You immediately bite down really hard so he couldn't force your mouth open.   
" Now open up or else you're lying down and I'll go in a different hole" the thought of that made you grossed out and you slightly parted your mouth in disgust and that's when he shoved himself inside you. You felt him hit the back of your throat, it hurt a lot and you gagged. This was horrible , you felt so violated , you started crying. This was really getting to you know and he knew it , he was pleased with this. Then garcia did it, she got out of her chains, shoving this guy away from you. You got up and spit on the ground, that was gross. You kicked the guy in the stomach and struggled to get your hands untied. And just as garcia tuned around to help you the other guy came down. He pulled her back and punched her, he retied her as his partner got up to face you looking pissed. He got his pants back up and wrapped his hands around your throat again. His friend handed him a knife and you thought he was going to slice you in two but he instead cut your shirt open and ripped it off. He stared at you, this made you very Uncomfortable and violated so you struggled but his hand around your throat tightened. Out if the corner of your eye you saw garcia get treated the same as you did earlier, just that she happened to be wearing a skirt and the other unsub was forcing himself inside of her while she cried. However you heard a voice come from upstairs, another unsub? When does this end? But you recognized it, morgan! It was morgans voice you heard it, very clear. Both guys stopped being loud and the other covered garcia's mouth with his hand. While the one hurting you just kept his hand right around your throat.  
"And you said Jacob doesn't live here?"   
"Right" said one voice you didn't recognize.  
And then the best thing you could ever hear, the the voice that made all of the pain go away was spencers.  
"Does this have a sub basement?" You heard his foot tap just over your head you tried yelling but you couldn't. You looked over at garcia who tried so hard.   
"MORGAN-" the guy punched her in the throat causing her to immediately stop. But they heard it. Morgans voice quivered as he asked "who's under there? There is a basement now are they under there??" You heard footsteps coming down then everything went dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter were going to go back in time justttt a little


	4. Please wake up for fucks sake wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You passed out and reid finds you and worries. Morgan looses his shit completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from spencers pov btw

They got to another cabin, something seemed off about it right away. It was much cleaner and neater than the other ones. Reid walked around the inside. "And Jacob doesn't live here?"  
The ranger answered "right"  
"So is there a sub basement?" He tapped his foot against a part in the floorboards, he felt like he could see through, it kind of looked like a person but not even absolute perfect vision would help him see that. He could here noises from underneath including a small whimper from under the floorboards.  
"MORGAN" it was as clear as day, garcia was under there and so was y/n!  
"Theres a sub basement isn't there?!? They're under there aren't they??" Reid was furious but relieved as he sprinted to the outside where he could access the basement. He opened the door and ran down, getting his gun out just in case. Hotch, morgan and prentiss followed. He saw y/n pass out as she was being tortured. He went over to that guy and arrested him. He kept looking over at y/n. She had to be alive, she was strong also where was her shirt? Those bastards probably did all sorts of things with her. He wanted to kill them , he wouldn't but if he could he wouldn't hesitate. Prentiss walked over.  
"I'll take care of this asshole, you go take care of y/n " reid nodded and went over to y/n. She was cut, bruised , burned and just in horrible shape. He felt so horrible , he gently picked her up and held her close.  
"Where are the paramedics?!?!"  
"Five minutes away" hotch said while arresting the other guy. Morgan helped garcia and hugged her.  
"Babygirl I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, istg- I'll kill them, what did they do to you baby?" Garcia was still awake but she was crying, she hugged morgan back and whispered something reid couldn't hear.  
"Aw precious, i love you too and i always have and always will, now before we discuss our current relationship status i need to make sure you're ok" he had his arm around her and he walked out if there with her. Reid was happy for them, they were perfect for each other , then he looked down at the girl he adored. She was unconscious and bloodied. He started to cry, wishing he had been there for her, what if she didn't wake up? Or what if she did and suffered from trauma and brain damage causing her to forget him? What if he never got to tell her how he felt.  
"Reid , don't worry, she'll be ok, just get her out of here" hotch said while walking by. Reid carried her up the stairs and finally the paramedics arrived and he put her in the ambulance, they didn't let him ride with them so he drove the to hospital himself once everyone was arrested, and he patiently waited for any news. His anxiety was through the roof. Prentiss was next to him trying to calm him down.  
"Spencer , she'll be ok, relax, what are you so worried about?"  
"...that I'll never be able to talk to her again" prentiss could probably tell what he meant but he wasn't sure.  
" You want to tell her something? Like..you love her?"  
Reid nodded and started sobbing, prentiss hugged him.  
"Aw spencer i can tell you right now she feels the same and when you get the chance to talk to her again soon you'll see for yourself ok?" "But what if she never wakes up??? " "For fucks sake reid she'll wake up, now please calm down"   
He nodded and fell asleep in her arms , he always thought of her like a mother figure. He woke up hours later to prentiss waking him up.  
"Hey reid, she's awake , the doctors here"  
He looked over at the doctor.  
"Are you spencer reid? "  
"Y-yes i am" his nervous stutter was back.  
"Well y/n y/l/n is awake and she's been asking for you"  
"Oh ok, can i see her now?"  
The doctor nodded and he practically jumped out of his seat and ran to y/ns room.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Good..i guess.." her voice was kind of raspy.  
"Ok that's good, I'm so sorry this happened"  
"It's fine, you found us so everything is fine, thanks"  
"Don't thank me for doing what's right"  
She smiled at him, he loved that smile so much.  
"Can I uh..tell you something if you don't mind?"  
"Of course what is it?" She adjusted her position in the hospital bed. He looked at her hands, they had bandages and IVs in them. He felt so sad for her.  
"I...uh .love you....i know that's wierd to hear from me but I really do , and i have for so long and it's ok if you don't feel the same i just needed you to know...I'm sorry"  
He watched y/ns face for any kind of emotion, but it wasn't there, just shock why would prentiss lie to him like that??  
"Oh.. spence- I-"


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe that's all I'm going to say just read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your pov

"Oh spence I-" you smiled. Finally, he said he loved you. You definitely loved him.  
"I'm sorry I uh- should go" spencer started to walk out.  
"No! Please don't go, i feel the same way! Don't leave me alone please...i just need someone right now.."  
You saw him turn around with the biggest smile on his face. He came over to you and sat down, he took your hand and held it.  
"Ok, I'll stay , and I'll let you get some rest but first will just answer something?"  
"Sure" your heart fluttered.  
"Will uh..you go out with me? At some point when you're better off course"  
You nodded "yeah definitely"  
"Great now get some rest"  
You shook your head, you didn't want to sleep, you wanted to stay up and talk to him even hug and cuddle him if he even allowed that.  
"Y/n please , you need rest" he brushed a hair out of your face.  
"I need you more"  
This made him chuckle.  
"You're adorable , is it alright if I kiss you?"  
"Yes, please do" he leaned down, his beautiful locks of hair coming down slightly passed his cheeks and his eyes meeting yours then closing, as you closed your own eyes you felt his warm and soft lips against yours. His arms wrapped around you and gently caressed your back.  
"You need rest please try to sleep"  
"Only if you stay with me" you looked him in the eyes, he was still hugging you but his face was inches away from yours. He smiled and kissed your cheek. "Ok fine , anything you want" he gently moves you over to one side of the bed and huddled next to you. You felt safe and protected the complete opposite of how you felt only hours earlier. You started to fall asleep in his warm and soft arms. He brushed his cheek against yours and kissed your cheek. Finally you were happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This i can update about twice a week i think maybe more anyway more updates are coming today either way so yeah


End file.
